


The Snake's Temptation (伏哈)

by ChianyeYue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Snakes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: @注意，真的是蛇，嗯。@注意，上面的提示不能接受請務必快點離開。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, LVHP - Relationship, TRHP, VH - Relationship, 伏哈 - Relationship, 瑞哈
Kudos: 53





	The Snake's Temptation (伏哈)

**Author's Note:**

> @注意，真的是蛇，嗯。  
@注意，上面的提示不能接受請務必快點離開。

隨著悄然無息的黑暗降臨，恐懼與焦慮也隨光影消滅而到來。

冰冷的石窗外透下的一絲光線剛巧照著門邊那條縫隙，哈利焦慮等待著，直盯著那條光線不敢移開目光，他忍不住挪動疲倦而僵硬的肩膀，拴在手腕上的鐵鍊就發出響音，令他冒出一身冷汗，他不想被外頭的野獸發現。

然而，摩擦地板的沙沙聲響如預期般出現，像是某人拖動長袍行走，又像某個龐然大物在地面滑行前進，黑暗中某人在竊竊私語，那嗓音低沉又沙啞，當牠來到門邊，哈利可以看見那條門縫的光亮被遮擋住，從高得不可思議的石門上方破損空隙中，牠一如往常從角落現出身影，那個破損彷彿是為牠專門準備的，緩緩沿著石柱攀爬而下，當那巨大的身軀落地，每一吋逼近對哈利來說都是一種折磨。

「不。」他喊著，但巨蛇嘶鳴著靠近。

漆黑之中，一對紅色的瞳眸發亮著，細長的瞳孔讓哈利感覺牠正盯著自己，被當成獵物般的瀕死感使他手腳冰冷，他忍不住往後縮進角落，巨蛇好奇他的舉動歪著頭端詳，那觀察的行為讓哈利毛骨悚然。

「別再更靠近了！走開！」哈利又說，眼看巨蛇的身軀匍匐前進來到他的腳邊，他伸出腳想踢開卻毫無作用，冰涼的鱗攀上他的小腿時，哈利感到身體深處變冷，全身不住顫抖。

哈利趕緊拖著腳步逃到他的床上，窗邊的月色灑落在那條巨蛇的鱗片上彷彿有一層銀粉，如同星河般的身軀固然美麗卻隱藏著致命的危險，每天晚上，這條巨蛇都會出現在哈利的牢房中，牠第一次出現在牢房中時，哈利大聲咒罵、喊叫，但自然不會有人來幫助他，在黑暗如此猖狂的這一刻，身為黑魔王的階下囚根本沒有祈求一個安全住所的餘地，他被獨自安置在這個小房間中，手腕拴著囚犯該有的鐵鍊，除了每天都有一個戴著面具的食死人替他送來食物外，他就好像被人給遺忘在這個地方。

比起被嘲笑、辱罵、傷害更加令人害怕的是遭人遺忘，哈利知道不會有人關心他的遭遇。

因此當巨蛇纏住自己並慢慢勒緊了牠巨大的軀體時，哈利感到恐懼萬分，他嘶聲尖叫也沒有任何回音，那條蛇仍然安靜，默默地、一點一點地縮緊綑在哈利身上的力道，直到哈利缺乏氧氣而暈死過去。

他真的以為自己會死在那一刻。

被活活勒暈前他看見那條蛇鮮紅的雙眼，如同鮮血一般殘忍而無情，映著自己無助的臉，好像牠還以此為樂，但死亡對哈利來說並不是最可怕的。

後來的每隔一段時間，那條蛇都會到來並且慢慢纏住他，彷彿要凌遲他一般綑住他的脖子、身體，直到哈利暈過去，反覆幾次後哈利發現自己的身體上殘留下那巨大身軀刻上的勒痕，經常都會瘀血疼痛，讓哈利無時無刻不記憶起他承受著多兇暴的力量。

今天也一樣，那條蛇來到哈利的房中，一開始只是輕柔地攀上他的小腿，一路往上像是愛撫般環過哈利的腰，重量壓得哈利無法從床上起身逃跑，巨蛇的力量比一個成年人要來得強大，牠的身長至少超過六公尺，體溫冷得嚇人，讓哈利直發哆嗦。

本來想像往常那樣掙扎的哈利卻突然放棄了。

他靜止一切行動，只是靜靜地躺在那兒任由巨蛇緩緩纏住他的脖子，他感覺到越來越難呼吸，視線模糊，胸腔疼痛得彷彿要被扭斷，想著也許自己不反抗，對方就會乾脆地勒死自己而不是每天帶給他緩慢又難熬的折磨。

“男孩，不反抗嗎？”

那是第一次，哈利親耳聽見這條蛇的聲音，牠過去總像個鬼影那樣降臨房間，然後第二天曙光來臨時又消失無蹤，常讓哈利以為牠並不是一條蛇，也是為什麼哈利總無法與牠溝通，但似乎是他想錯了。

“……你力量那麼大，真想殺我的話我根本無能為力。”哈利用蛇語回答。

“你不是故意想讓我失去興趣的吧？不，你不可能這麼聰明，當然，放棄抵抗的獵物很無趣，我更樂意你掙扎，我要感受你溫熱的呼吸消失，看到你眼底失去光芒。”蛇柔聲地嘶鳴，那聲音低沉可怕，卻讓哈利意外地平靜，這是被帶來這個牢房後經過許久他與誰通過對話交流，而不是用尖叫來交流。

“你…你可以放過我，去找別的食物，像是野鼠什麼的…”哈利咕噥著。

“我是一條蛇。”巨蛇輕聲說，毫不接納哈利的建議，“你又怎麼期待我會對眼前打算吃下肚的食物施以同情？”

“我沒期待，我以為你是來殺我的，你幹嘛不繼續？”哈利回答，感覺巨蛇緩緩鬆開綑綁他的身軀，他總算有餘裕抬起頭來對上那條蛇三角形的巨大頭顱，牠吐著蛇信的模樣看起來特別邪惡，哈利警戒著牠在自己周身盤繞的模樣，“我想也許死了我就能從這邊解脫，我能少看那些食死人的臉。”沒有什麼比被獨自關在這兒更令人絕望的事情，這麼一想，被勒死看來也是件好事。

“我知道。”巨蛇緩緩將沉重的頭顱放上哈利柔軟的腹部，爬到胸口心臟的位置，牠聽見加速的呼吸與心跳聲，知道男孩在緊張著，只因為牠緊盯著男孩的眼睛，翠綠微微顫抖，有些濕潤。

“我知道你期待死亡能帶你逃離這裡，所以我才沒殺你，哈利。”

「好冷。」哈利抱怨著，背後刺骨的寒意令他從睡夢中甦醒，｢該死的夢。｣

夢中他一直看見一個漆黑的人影緩緩來到床前，如蜘蛛腳般修長蒼白的手指掐著他的脖子似乎要他窒息而死，當他喘不過氣來時就醒了。

但他才爬起來就被眼前的景象嚇傻，在他身旁巨大的蛇身捲縮在床的一角，佔據了他的半張床，令哈利感覺到冰冷難耐的氣息來自於低溫的鱗片，巨蛇慵懶地抬起頭對上哈利吃驚的臉，照理說一條蛇是看不出所謂表情的，但哈利總覺得那冷漠的視線中透著居高臨下的傲慢。

巨蛇肯定是在他睡著的期間潛入房間，哈利沒想到自己竟毫無知覺，或許是天氣越來越寒冷，開始拉長的夜晚讓哈利沉睡的時間也變長了，在這個房間中他分不清楚日夜。

當哈利發現巨蛇緩緩朝他靠近，他將身體挪開，最終他爬出自己的床赤裸著雙腳站在冰冷的地面上直發抖，寒氣讓他的手腳凍壞，口中吐出白氣，任由那條巨蛇盤旋在自己溫暖的床上。

“你為什麼待在這裡？快離開，這樣我沒辦法睡，我也不想和你一起睡。”哈利忍不住埋怨，停頓一會兒後他恍然大悟，“喔，我忘了，你怕冷吧。”

變溫動物讓牠無法自己保持體溫，天氣冷的時候自然會朝溫暖的地方靠去。

但哈利很難想像對方第一個想到的竟是鑽進自己的被窩中。

“蠢男孩，你可以讓房間變得暖一點。”

“我沒辦法，他們給我這破房間，甚至沒有暖爐……”

“你是個巫師。”巨蛇的話讓哈利愣住了，是的，他幾乎忘記了這件事情。

臉微微泛紅的，哈利嘗試讓房間變暖起來，雖然失去了魔杖但他並沒有失去魔力，在與黑暗勢力對抗多年的現在他也掌握了許多比較困難的無杖魔法，儘管沒有一個能夠讓自己離開這兒。

何況以他的處境，即使去到外面也不知道該上哪裡去。

哈利克服恐懼爬回床上，窩在漸漸變暖的棉被中，替自己在黑暗的房間中升起一道光亮。

他盯著那光亮看，冰冷的身體溫暖了許多，被巨蛇驚嚇的心情也逐漸平復，甚至沒有注意到什麼時候那條蛇緩緩來到他的身邊，巨蛇沒有其他動作，只是待在那兒。

“你能陪我說說話嗎？”哈利問，不敢相信自己竟主動提出這個要求，但他需要一個說話對象，否則遲早會因為孤寂而發瘋，“聊聊外面的世界之類的，我想知道外頭發生了什麼…還有佛地魔，又讓他的蠢僕人去幹了什麼…除了我的其他人……”

“如果是指你那些僥倖逃跑的好朋友，他們正被追補，但只要他們放棄反抗，黑魔王會慷慨放過他們，而麻瓜出身的巫師以及那些無知的麻瓜只要接納自己的脆弱選擇服從，將會被良好管理。”

“這麼說，他們還沒死，也沒被抓。”哈利的表情變得柔和許多，露出微笑，“太好了。”

巨蛇觀察著哈利的表情，他不曉得為什麼男孩在這種情況下還能夠笑，他看上去很絕望，從牠第一天鑽入這個房間開始，男孩的綠眼中就黯淡無光，隨著正義那方獲勝的希望消亡，那雙綠色瞳眸也消失光亮，然而，當男孩又一次微笑的時候，就好像牠所知道的那個男孩又回來了，眼底透出了一道不屬於這片黑暗的光彩。

“即便那表示他們讓你代替成為囚犯，受盡折磨和屈辱，被棄置在這個地牢，不聞不問。”

“棄置我的不是他們，是佛地魔，你不會懂的，我相信自己的犧牲有價值。” 哈利低哼，他倒不怕死亡，但他確實想活久一點，“或許我該慶幸你沒選擇殺了我，他們要是以為不殺我也沒關係，總有一天我能見到那混蛋被擊敗的慘樣。”

哈利暗自嘆息，對於現在能夠和這條蛇談話的現狀感到有些微妙。

撇開被攻擊的可能性，這條蛇談起話來竟條理分明。

“我只是想讓你死得慢一些，哈利。”

巨蛇緩緩盤起身軀，抬起比哈利手臂還要粗的脖子，牠盯著哈利的眼睛讓哈利覺得似曾相識。

很奇妙的，哈利朝牠伸出手，帶點好奇又像是被某種力量吸引，撫摸上那冰涼無比的鱗片，指尖輕柔的撥弄似乎讓那條蛇覺得舒適，靜靜躺著享受著哈利的碰觸，很古怪地，那讓哈利覺得這條巨蛇變得沒那麼可怕了。

巨蛇順著哈利的手纏上他的肩膀，攀繞在他的頸後，接著緩緩往下來到哈利的臉頰旁，那對哈利而言是寒冷的，但哈利體溫似乎也影響了巨蛇，哈利幾乎確信巨蛇因為自己的溫暖而感到舒適，貼緊他的皮膚鑽到長袍深處，他們從未如此親近過，通常他們之間的殺伐氣息都很重，哈利更不願意對方靠近，但此刻卻沒有了那種想法。  
  


“你真的怕冷吧。”哈利又重複那句話，“我也是。”但這次帶著一點笑意。

“我可以讓你不那麼冷，”巨蛇的低啞嗓音聽起來像是誘惑，危險的感覺讓哈利的警戒心大作，但他沒法抗爭，因為巨蛇已經在他的身上緩緩纏捲，哈利不想牠又把自己給勒暈，不知不覺哈利發現自己動彈不得，“我可以讓你溫暖點，也可以讓你每天不那麼寂寞，我可以天天來看你，男孩。”

“但那不是無條件的吧，該不會想讓我給你咬一口之類的？”

“我只吞活的獵物，咬那些愚蠢想掙扎的，你應該不需要吧。”巨蛇回答，反駁哈利的無知。

“所以你有毒囉？有多毒？”哈利懷疑地看著那看來致命的毒牙，心中稍有恐懼。

“親愛的，我相信完全足夠殺死你。”

“唔。”

哈利的眼睛緊盯著那條巨蛇攀爬的路線，從肩膀一直到胸口，然後纏繞上腹部，最後是自己的大腿，蛇信搔癢的地方讓他產生奇異的感覺，空氣中瀰漫的緊張的氣息讓他難以壓抑雞皮疙瘩，呼吸變得有些喘，氣氛變得有些奇怪，哈利自己也很清楚，有種難耐的渴望騷動著。

“別在我身上到處爬，感覺很不舒服。”

“這正合我心意。”

巨蛇的尾巴捲回哈利想爬下床的腳，纏住他的腳踝讓他失去平衡倒在一旁，牠甚至嘲笑哈利沒辦法自由行動而呈現怪異姿勢的四肢，只要稍微不留神，就被綑住手腳無法反擊，哈利相當懊悔自己沒有即時扯開那條在身上到處亂鑽的蛇。

他曉得自己一旦接受來自撒旦的誘惑，將自食惡果。

熱度在體內燃燒著，來源自於肌膚上摩擦的冰冷鱗片，忘記第幾次那靈巧的身軀繞過他的胸、他的腰以及從他的兩腿之間一路纏繞至小腿處，每當牠開始爬行，不時縮緊纏繞的力氣，時常湊巧擦過中央那個敏感的部位，頻繁的次數甚至讓人覺得是刻意的，帶來不可思議的熱度。

蛇的皮膚不如哈利想像那般光滑，爬行之處勾起搔癢感，尤其是當牠鑽入長袍深處而哈利無法看見牠的去向時，牠滑過的每一吋肌膚都變得更加敏銳，一點點刺激都會帶來奇妙的感覺。

很突然的，牠用力纏住哈利的骨盆，那帶痛的感覺激起奇異的舒適，哈利感覺到那冰涼而細長的尾端悄悄從臀部下降，若有似無地埋入那脆弱的中央，剛開始只是滑過去，然後一路磨娑哈利前方已然微微挺立的慾望，光是那不經意般的接觸，都讓哈利全身發顫。

與此同時，勒住脖子的力氣又緊了一些，哈利喘不過起來，但那並沒有讓他感到不舒服，當他越是接近窒息，便產生出一份失神的快感，皮膚被愛撫著也能輕易產生快樂，那條蛇摩擦自己下身的舉動也變得更加有感覺，那比哈利自己獨自自慰時更甜美，這窒息式的性愛讓哈利感覺自己正被惡魔引領踏入危險的境地，他難以抵抗那份逼近高潮的愉悅。

｢啊…哈…嗯……｣

“你必須小心點，哈利，沉迷於此會讓你接近死亡，這種快樂只有我可以給你。”

“啊…那就…不要……哈…碰我……”

不敢相信，他竟被一條蛇這樣折騰，牠就像在玩弄哈利般蹂躪著弱點，逼哈利越過了高潮的那點，哈利可以感覺到嘶鳴聲就在耳朵旁，蛇信搔癢著他的耳廓，輕柔低語著那些嘲諷他的話。

靈活的尾端纏住哈利下身脹痛的慾望，哈利伸手想要拉開那纏住自己的冰冷蛇身，自然是無法挪動半分的，伴隨可能死亡的恐懼以及性高潮帶來的強烈情慾，讓哈利想用激烈踢腿反抗，身上綑綁的力道卻變得更強，反覆幾次後哈利不敢再反抗，只能任由對方在身上到處點火。

“不、不不……”

“別擔心，親愛的，我不會讓你死的，你是我寶貴的獵物。”

那摩擦變得比剛剛更快了，粗糙的蛇身帶來一些痛苦，但更多的是哈利從未體驗過的愉悅，讓哈利痛苦得彎曲身體，叫喊著，發出柔軟的呻吟，但他根本掙脫不開糾纏，忍耐著如浪潮的快感不斷升高又一次即將到達極限，卻在最後的瞬間停止玩弄。

那躁熱令人難耐，哈利縮緊身體，一方面懼怕那冰冷的鱗片卻又眷戀那舒適的涼意。

毫無預警地，某個冰冷而堅硬的異物滑過哈利兩腿之間的危險地帶，讓他全身緊繃，他隱隱約約知道那是什麼但他不敢動彈，生怕一動彈就會使對方發覺自己的驚恐，然而他的大腿被綑綁住，令他疼痛不已，然後那異物輕輕探刺著他脆弱的入口。

“不、不要往那個地方——”哈利尖叫。

“男孩，你得承認這挺好玩的。”哈利惡狠狠試圖瞪向那黑暗中發亮的蛇眼，他可不覺得這有什麼好玩，異樣的行為讓他全身不自在。

巨蛇再次撲上他相較起來瘦弱的身軀，粗重的脖子纏著他的肩膀壓得哈利動彈不得，哈利只能努力用手肘撐住衣衫不整的柔弱身軀，試圖想從這凌亂的被單以及糾纏中掙脫，然而那條蛇似乎可以從任何哈利想像不到的地方鑽進他寬鬆的長袍內，激起戰慄的甜美滋味。

哈利感覺到那滑溜溜的異物強行推進他的臀瓣間，搜索著、探尋著就這樣輕易滑進那個窄小的通道，然後毫不留情地鑽得更深、更裡面，哈利顫抖著發出哀叫的瞬間被封住嘴，不知道那算是蛇腹還是哪裡，綑住哈利頸部以上的位置讓他無法講話，只能發出悶響，而趁著那時間異物便推得更深，哈利滿心的排斥與恐懼無處宣洩。

｢嗯……嗯嗯！！｣

哈利四肢顫抖著糾緊床單，感覺粗糙而巨大的冰冷異物開始來回進出，那惹得哈利發出啜泣，但他猜想，那可惡的野獸只會覺得這很有趣。

“噓，你不必說話，你誠實的身體展示了一切，看，你現在不冷了。”那條蛇狡猾地說，深入搔弄哈利體內的部位狂暴地折磨著柔軟的內壁，不讓哈利有任何辯駁的機會，他帶傷的四肢努力晃動、掙扎，“一個偷嚐禁果的機會，順從慾望的驅使是人的天性，你的腰正因為舒適而擺動。”

突然那埋入的異物撞向深處，哈利發不出尖叫，那突然加入的火熱律動將他逼上某種快感的極限，讓他搖搖欲墜，彷彿會墜入那慾望的深淵，一旦受到誘惑就無法再回去那條界線。

不敢相信，這禁忌的行為帶來的甜美快樂從火熱的交合處攀爬上脊樑，哈利確實主動抬起自己的腰，允許蛇的一部分得以進入到無人碰觸過的地方，哈利從來不曾知道這能帶來如此的快感，慾望填滿他的思考，他一面大聲呻吟著，一面為自己感受到的愉悅而羞愧。

“不、我不想，不要——啊——”

“不要？但你正快樂地迎接我，感覺到嗎？我的一部份就在你體內，你熱情地吞吐我，讓我侵佔你自己都碰不到的深處，你從未試圖過愛撫自己這些地方吧，感覺很好，不是嗎？或者你更希望我再深入一點？”那條蛇說著該死的話，刻意要讓哈利感到羞恥。

“不、不、不！！”

哈利喊著，但他感覺到那粗大的身軀強烈而難以抵抗地鑽進他最私密的深處，迅猛地抽動著，下一秒鐘那沉重的頭顱滑過哈利的腰，細長的蛇牙突然刺入他的身體，哈利驚愕於此，死亡的恐懼讓他直冒冷汗，但下身強烈的慾望衝擊卻又沖淡了這段思考，他沒辦法停下來去思考自己會不會因為蛇毒而死，因此他開始哭泣，而那顯然令巨蛇更加興奮。

“你不會死的，哈利，只要你當個乖孩子，我能令你更愉悅。”

“哈…啊…”哈利也不知道自己怎麼了，或許是毒令他無法思考，腦中一片混亂下他意識朦朧地點了點頭，反抗的力量變得微弱。

視線慢慢轉黑，他放棄抵抗開始沉陷在肉慾的快樂中，感覺著體內的火熱累積，一片漆黑中他已經看不清楚巨蛇的模樣，他也分不清楚到底是什麼在搗弄著自己的身體。

他覺得那一定是錯覺，不知何時纏緊他身體的鱗片消失了，冰冷的蛇皮被取代，彷彿汗濕的皮膚貼緊他的背，更像是人的肌膚在輕柔摩擦著他的身體，哈利根本搞不清楚，何時體內那冰冷僵硬的感覺被某種溫熱而火燙的異物取代，那形狀與剛剛截然不同，雖然一樣地深刻卻不那麼令人害怕了，每一次抵進那緊緻的內壁深處，都會有某種溫暖的牆拍打上他的臀部，而他的下身發出了淫穢的水聲。

他感覺到有什麼將他整個人翻了過來，兩腿被強迫撐開，體重壓下讓他體內的巨物埋得更深、更激烈地戳進，被侵犯到柔軟的穴口早已經一片溼潤，他的哀嚎已經變成了甜美的呻吟。面對罪魁禍首，他看見一對在黑暗中發亮的紅色雙眸，那確實是那條蛇的眼睛，但哈利沒辦法判別其他的，濃郁的性愛氣息吞沒了他，他聽見除了自己之外還有誰發出充滿慾望的喘息聲音。

｢我的男孩，｣那柔和的嗓音聽起來特別像是惡魔的低語，哈利肯定自己曾經在哪裡聽過這個聲音，｢你做得很好，從現在起你肯定能讓我更舒適，是吧？｣

直到哈利完全因為蛇毒而昏過去以前，他感覺這漫長的侵犯永遠都不會停止。

他點燃一顆光球，他的無杖魔咒頂多就是如此，沒辦法用出什麼具有殺傷力的魔法。

如果可以，如果他能夠，他相信自己會選擇在此時此刻使用。

他淡漠的目光飄向那扇發出彷彿野獸低鳴的窗，夜色仍舊籠罩著這個房間彷彿永不散去的黑暗，黑暗中那人的肌膚如同透亮的銀白，房間內發出哈利挪動疲憊身軀的沙沙聲響。

終於可以這麼做，他心想，有種豁出去的自殺想法，同時也包含著這段時間以來所有的情感宣洩，他伸出手握住那蒼白的脖子，那與哈利摸上那條蛇的感覺截然不同，特別溫熱，血液在動脈中跳動著，讓哈利深深吸了一口氣。

那雙紅眼突然睜開，對上哈利的眼睛。

他的甦醒沒有驚嚇到哈利，哈利直視著他彷彿打從一開始就知道牠是誰，不，他相信哈利知道，雖然男孩有時候愚蠢但偶爾卻聰明得很。

｢哈利，你渴求死亡嗎？｣

他輕聲問著男孩，面對那掐住他脖子的手完全不害怕，反而覺得有趣。

他猜這是哈利的報復，因為他平常掐昏男孩太多次了，那種生命操控於他人之手而無法反抗的感覺很不好，肯定的，而掌握生命的那方就會感覺到無上的娛樂和優越。

｢哈，對我活著的最後一夜，這種方式也算是很不錯的。｣哈利低笑著，他凝視那雙紅色的眼眸，毫無畏懼地深深望進去，那透過眼睛擊打中心臟的感覺令人興奮，｢——佛地魔。｣

帶著恨意的溫柔喊聲對佛地魔來說太過甜蜜，夜色中英俊的臉龐帶起微笑，如同一條狡猾的蛇，他的紅眼透著危險的光輝，在黑暗中如寶石般隱密地閃耀。

｢但我說過，只有在你不渴求死亡的時候，我才會允許你死亡。｣

｢——你——｣憤怒的話語尚未吐出，唇先被強行吻上。

｢承認吧，待在這裡成為我可愛的寵物也挺好的，何必那麼早追求死亡？｣

哈利瞪視著那個英俊得令人生氣的男人，他從不知道對方會是個化獸師，不過，很適合他，從第一次見到那條巨蛇開始，從那雙可怕的紅眼哈利辨認出他的死敵，不管什麼型態，他都能一眼認出來，他只是不曉得對方打算做什麼，某種程度來說那條蛇比起佛地魔還算是可愛多了。

哈利突然鬆開掐住對方脖子的手，他接下來的動作讓佛地魔感到有些奇怪，他看著哈利環繞住他的頸，指尖滑過他的臉，描繪著輪廓，有一瞬間，佛地魔感覺哈利在端詳他，那綠眼刺進心底深處將他的焦慮勾出，然後，從那口中發出一種近似嘲笑的柔軟笑聲，聽起來帶著濃厚的誘惑，佛地魔不曉得自己原來也可以被引誘，但哈利遲遲沒有吻他。

｢你錯了，湯姆。｣

哈利的手指輕撫男人的胸膛，指尖輕壓上腹部，那使得佛地魔微微口乾舌燥，第一次，他覺得哈利佔了上風卻沒有令他不愉快，在他作為蛇的時候哈利也曾這樣撫摸牠的鱗片，令他舒適。

｢老實說，比起你我還是更喜歡那條蛇。｣

哈利低頭吻上眼前的薄唇，面對那男人稍稍的不滿，嘴角上揚帶出一抹甜蜜的微笑。

Fin


End file.
